Prolyl Hydroxylase from human fetal tissue will be purified to homogeneity by affinity chromatography and gel electrophoresis. Pure protein bands will be injected into rabbits to produce a monospecific antibody directed against human prolyl hydroxylase. This antibody will be used to establish an immuno displacement assay for the detection of total prolyl hydroxylase antigen in biopsy tissue obtained from patients with suspected alcoholic hepatitis. These data will provide an estimate for the degree of activation of enzyme from its antigenically active sub-unit (monomer). The liver samples (or fractions thereof) will be tested for their ability to activate the enzyme subunit.